The present invention relates to a magnetic head device having a magnetic head used for reading and recording signals on a magnetic tape in a cassette recorder.
It is necessary to keep the magnetic tape at a proper position with respect to a gap of the magnetic head in the cassette recorder. In a conventional cassette recorder, the position of the magnetic head can be adjusted so that the gap is located in place for the magnetic tape.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show an example of the conventional magnetic head. A magnetic head 1 has a pair of inside tape guides 2 secured thereto at opposite sides of the head. A pair of outside tape guides 7 are mounted on a base 5 for the magnetic head 1. Both the tape guides 2 and 7 have guide grooves 2a and 7a, respectively. The magnetic head 1 is mounted on a supporting plate 3 which is held on the base 5 by springs 4 in a floating state. The angular position of the head 1 with respect to a magnetic tape 8 is adjusted by rotating a screw 6 screwed in the base passing through the coil of the spring 4.
The magnetic tape 8 is guided by the guide grooves 2a and 7a so as to pass a gap 1a of the head 1, making a right angle with a center line of the gap 1a. However, the guide grooves 2a and 7a can not be aligned because of manufacturing tolerances of the parts. Although the azimuth of the magnetic head is adjusted by screws 6, it is difficult to finely adjust the azimuth. In addition the azimuth changes with time. Even if the azimuth is exact when the tape runs in the normal direction, there may occur that the azimuth in the reverse direction deviates.
Japanese Utility Model Laid Open 60-77006 discloses a magnetic head in which a pair of auxiliary tape guides are made of plastic and integral with each other. However, the azimuth of the magnetic head must be adjusted by rotating screws.